xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmo Julius Cosma
Cosmo Julius Cosma is one of the main characters on the show. He is one of Timmy Turner's fairy godparents alongside his wife, Wanda and his son, Poof. Cosmo is one of the dumbest characters on the show, rivaled only by Timmy's Dad, and his ideas are what often lead Timmy into trouble. He is at times a bit over-emotional. Cosmo is voiced by Daran Norris in the cartoon, who also voiced the CGI (3D) version of Cosmo in the live action "Fairly Odd Movie" and its sequels. A humanized version of Cosmo also appeared in the first live movie, played in live action by Jason Alexander. Trivia * His hair is the same style as Timmy Turner, except that it's colored green instead of brown. * Cosmo was originally designed as a fat bald lazy slob, a cross between Homer Simpson from The Simpsons and Fred Flintstone from The Flintstones. He was given a black tie to look like he was "always going to work" and to add to the show's 1950's feel. * He and Sparky are the only main characters to never wear Timmy's hat (Timmy wear the hat almost every episode, Poof in "Sooper Poof" and "Beach Blanket Bozos", and Wanda in "Tons of Timmys"). * In the earliest shorts, Cosmo had a deep, suave voice, and was less moronic, and he and Wanda were both relatively careless and bubbleheaded ("We're two halves of a whole idiot!"). This as since changed, as over the course of the show Cosmo's changed from one half of a fairly goofy couple to the main source of carelessness and trouble, while Wanda's changed into a more sensible character. * Cosmo and Wanda are the only known Fairy Godparents to have 2 Godchildren at the same time. ** Both Timmy and Chloe are their Godchildren in Season 10. ** Both Marty and Mitzie are their Godchildren in the end of A Fairly Odd Summer. ** Both Tommy and Tammy Turner are their Godchildren in the future seen in Channel Chasers. * Before he married Wanda, Cosmo was going to ask the Tooth Fairy for a hand in marriage. * He once bet Juandissimo Magnifico to Wanda for a nickel, which he apparently likes because of its luster. In another episode, he finds a nickel and names it Phillip. Phillip is a girl nickel (as noted in the quotes section below), and is seen in at least one other episode. * Cosmo is younger than Wanda, according to Fairly OddBaby, as he was the penultimate baby born inFairy World. * He is the brother-in-law of Blonda Fairywinkle, Wanda's twin sister. * The romantic relationships between Cosmo and Wanda are similar to those of Homer and Marge Simpson from The Simpsons, which Butch Hartman himself is fan of that show. * He doesn't like the hunt. * He keeps his own diary, just like Vicky. Which both were revealed in A Bad Case of Diary-Uh!. * There's been several instances he has no brain, but somewhere he has a really tiny one, as shown in the first power hour. But his head is also full of grape jelly, dancer was dancing on his brain one time, and sometimes, elevator music can be heard playing from his head. * He's got a pet hog named Steve that lives in his pants. * In the original cartoon, featured in 'Oh Yeah! Cartoons', Cosmo was actually smart. * Several instances (his name, his name in Timmy the Barbarian) refer to the name Julius. * His name in Greek means "world". * He supposedly wears a diaper. He has been seen wearing underwear most of the time, but after Fairly Odd Baby, he was seen wearing diapers throughout the show. * All of Cosmo's pets are named from Jimmy Neutron Characters (Carl the Ant, Cindy the Bee, Jimmy the Cat). * He often flirts with other female characters he deems attractive (e.g. Tooth Fairy) which often angers Wanda. He has also fallen for Princess Mandie, Blonda Fairywinkle, his reflection, a doll that was later transformed into Tootie, & various others. * He is the only fairy to go through an on-screen Fairy Pregnancy. * He likes rice, pie, corn, lemonade, pudding and churros. * His favorite flower is the rose as revealed in the video game "Shadow Showdown". * Cosmo's old band is called The Fairies. It consists of himself on the electric triangle, Eric Clapton on the guitar, Pan on the pan flute, Santa Claus on drums, and Ludwig van Beethoven on the organs.(They were seen in Boys in the Band) * Cosmo, along with Wanda, appears in "The Fairly OddParental Controls", a parody of "The Fairly OddParents" in "MAD". * Cosmo is allergic to nuts, revealed in the "Squirrely Puffs" episode, although in past episodes he has been seen eating nuts without allergic reactions. The nuts he ate in Squirrelly Puffs may have been a special kind of nuts that he is allergic to or that Cosmo takes a medication to prevent having an allergic reaction to nuts. * In the anime series Sonic X, there is a character known as Cosmo in its third season. While both characters have the same name and color of hair, the only 2 differences is that they have opposite genders and different eye colors. * He is apparently the reason why Denzel Crocker lost both him and Wanda due to allowing himself to be revealed to humans. * He is a distant relative of the Von Strangle family, according to the episode "Cosmo Rules". * He is scared of words. * Darran Norris who voices Cosmo also voices over many male characters of the show including Anti-Cosmo and Jorgen von Strangle. * Cosmo's brain is probably located in butt according to Balance of Flour but other episodes strongly disagree with this. * According to the episode "The Gland Plan" Wanda stated that Cosmo was an only child but in the episode "Double-Oh Schnozmo" his brother Schnozmo visits. * Cosmo is known as Super Not-Cosmo in the episode Super Zero. * Cosmo seems to have gotten most of his appearance from his long lost father, Papa Cosmo. * Cosmo and Wanda have been married to one another for over ten thousand years. * Cosmo is scared of Super Toilet and the hunt. * According to A.J., Cosmo looks way smarter than Mr. Turner. * Cosmo doesn't speak fart * He has called Timmy sport apparently two times in the series so far. * Cosmo enjoys scratching his butt as shown in "Chindred Spirits". * During his role as a temporary villain in The Really Bad Day!, Cosmo sported a goatee on his chin and went by the name "Cosmean" for the time being. * In I Dream of Cosmo, he was called Grant for about most of the episode * Apparently in The Terrible Twosome, Cosmo hurting himself makes Poof laugh. * He was shown in the Big Time Rush episode, Big Time Cartoon, and Budda Bob acted, talked, and being like Cosmo when he hit his head falling out of the ladder. * His favorite color is bleach (App Trap) and green (Where's the Wand?). * Cosmo, along with Wanda, appeared in Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide episode, "Daydreams". * In Beach Blanket Bozos, Cosmo grew facial hair during the Wish Limbo ** Also, in Love Struck!, Cosmo grew facial hair. * He, along Mr. Turner' intelligence had been decreased since Season 6. Screenshots 26-1457922924.PNG 10-1457922924.PNG 9-1457922924.PNG 8-1457922923.PNG Category:Deities Category:Immortal Category:Super Centenarians Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Category:S Class Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Superheroes Category:Teleportation Category:Shapeshifters Category:Nicktoons Universe Category:Aliens Category:Perverts Category:Time Master Category:Cybernaut Category:Telekinesis Category:Intangibility Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Crossdresser Category:Apport Category:Animagus Category:Transfiguration Category:Regeneration Category:Duplication Category:Wood Style Category:Earthbender Category:Waterbender Category:Firebender Category:Airbenders Category:Lightning Style Category:Ice Style Category:Lava Style Category:Healing Factor Category:Sandbender Category:Resurrection Category:Portal Opening Category:Reality Warpers Category:Plantbender Category:Size-Shifter Category:Sealing Category:Father Category:Legal Guardian Category:Moon Walkers Category:Basketball Players Category:Baseball Players Category:Energy Projection Category:LGBT Category:Amnesia Category:Memory Charm Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:Sarcasm Category:Actors Category:Wings